Orgullo
by Frany Fanny Tsuki
Summary: Ella era su mayor orgullo, pero era el momento de dejarla ir.- -IchiRuki- -Semi Au -Fluff Family


Todos los personajes le pertenece a **TITE KUBO** , quien hundió su manga como el titanic, lo único mio es la historia.

 **Línea temporal pros de manga 685**

 **Advertencia: IchiRuki -Fluff- dulce :3**

 **Comentarios finales:** Estoy algo oxidada xD hacia mas de medio año que no ando por estos rumbo y realmente no pensé regresar, porque estoy en el fandom de gintama , y soy feliz en el, **lo amo (inserta corazones)** , sucede que mientras buscaba cual de mis fic actualizar de gintama ,encontré este archivo, así que lo subí.

 **Y bueno, nunca dejare de ser IchiRuki :3**

 ** _Cursiva_** _ **y en negros**_ \- flashblack: recuerdos anteriores

" **Cursivas y comillas":** pensamiento.

— **:** diálogos

Los personajes pueden contener **occ y occ**

Puede tener algo de azúcar :P

 **Semi Au.**

* * *

 **Summary:** Ella era su mayor orgullo pero era el momento de dejarla ir.

* * *

 **Orgullo**

 **Por Frany**

 **(** Capitulo único **)**

Tono su mano suavemente. Ella lo miro atreves del velo con ojos curiosos, la mano se posó en su ante brazo, Rukia simplemente sonrió.

—Rukia. —llamó.

—Si ni-sama. —respondió curiosa.

—Te vez hermosa— sus mejillas adquirieron un todo carmesí, Byakuya era de pocas palabras pero cuando daba un cumplido, dejaba a más de uno sin palabras.

En las últimas semanas, Byakuya había estado algo nostálgico, Rukia lo había atrapado más de una vez mirado aquel velo que perteneció a su hermana y que ella ocuparía para su boda, tal vez se debía a los recuerdos que le traía, lo feliz que fue en aquellos momentos.

—Gracias ni-sama.—respondió ,aferrándose al ante brazo de su hermano, el capitán de la sexta división noto lo nerviosa que se encontraba, sonrió levemente, aquello le recordó a su propia boda, lo intranquilo que estaba, las dudas que lo asechaban, sin embargo , una vez que miro a Hisana frente de él, toda duda, toda intranquilidad desapareció, era como si por primera vez viera el sol y en efecto así fue, Hisana se había convertido en el sol de su vida que rápidamente se apagó.

Tras la muerte de su esposa, Byakuya se sumergió en un abismo oscuro, los colores que una vez inundaron su vida se volvieron tonos oscuros y sombríos, no fue hasta que la llegada de Rukia que todo adquirió nuevamente color; esa chiquilla proveniente de Rukongai, se convirtió en su hermana y con el tiempo en su mayor orgullo.

Sí, porque Rukia logro ocupar un lugar en su frio corazón, que varias primaveras atrás se había congelado.

Él no era expresivo, su rostro siempre parecía estoico, que decir su actitud altiva, sin embargo todo aquel que lo conocía, sabía que Rukia se había convertido en una hermana para él, no era de extrañarse que moviera los hilos desde la sombras, protegiéndola de algún peligro, sin embargo tuvo que liberar aquel agarre, Rukia era como una flor que necesitaba el calor del sol para florecer.

Con el paso del tiempo, aquella chiquilla de Rukongai floreció, su hermana solo se convirtió en teniente, si no que avanzó hasta convertirse en capitana, Rukia logro alcanzar aquel puesto gracias a su esfuerzo y dedicación.

Byakuya no podía estar más orgullo de lo que ya estaba, Rukia era su mayor orgullo y por ello tenía que dejarla ir.

Hoy después de tanto tiempo, ella se uniría aquel chiquillo que años atrás lo desafío, no podía elegir a mejor persona, que no fuera Ichigo Kurosaki para desposar a Rukia, quince años juntos lo confirmaba, su relación iba más allá del entendimiento.

Byakuya estaba feliz por ellos, sin embargo también estaba algo melancólico, pues sentía que una vez que Rukia se casara, la casa se sentiría vacía.

—Rukia –murmuro, ella lo miro, las puertas se abrieron y la marcha nupcial comenzó. — Se feliz.—le dijo, Rukia abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.— eres mi mayor orgullo, nunca lo olvides, tú vale más que todo el oro que existe.— conmovida por aquel gesto, Rukia derramo un par de lágrimas, mientras Byakuya Kuchiki la guiaba hasta el altar.

—Gracias ni-sama—murmuro Rukia con sollozo—gracias por hacerme tu hermana—ella le sonrió y Byakuya no hizo más que regresar aquel gesto.

.

.

.

Ichigo Kurosaki yacía en el altar, mirado a la que sería desde el día hoy, su esposa. Se llenó de orgullo, en el momento que Byakuya le extendió la mano de Rukia.

—Te entrego mi mayor orgullo –Kuchiki miro a fijamente a Ichigo, aquella mirada que decía más que mil palabras.

" _Si le haces algo, recuerda que Senbonzakura te cortara hasta que no quede huella alguna de tú miserable existencia_ ".

Ichigo asistió mientras tomaba la mano de Rukia.

 _Después de tanto tiempo, después de tantas trabas, por fin estaba juntos, la muerte y la fresa se unirían para siempre, como debió ser desde un principio._

Byakuya observo como su pequeña hermana se convertía en todo una mujer, habían pasado casi sesenta y tres años desde su llegada, era momento de dejarla ir, debía admitir que extrañaría almorzar con ella, también sus pequeña charlas, la luz que había en la mansión Kuchiki se volvería a ir, como había pasado años atrás tras la muerte de Hisana.

No fue hasta que la pareja dio el sí, en que Byakuya Kuchiki tuvo una idea, la mansión Kuchiki era lo bastante grande para él , no sería una mala idea que tanto Ichigo como Rukia se quedaran a vivir ahí, después de todo, Kurosaki pasaría a ser un Kuchiki y por ende, su familia.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Nota:** después de seis meses, publico este fic que estaba olvidado, no mal entienda pero bleach ya no es mi fuerte, tras el final, me distancie del fandom pero bueno :) gracias por leer.

 **Feliz año 2018 :)** no se si regrese al fandom, me siento muy cómoda con gintama, pero bueno, muchas gracias por leer, les deseo un excelente año, con mucho cariño frany, siga shipeado lo que aman

 **Escrito**

16-08-2017

 **publicado por primera vez en fanfiction:**

15-01-2018

 **nos vemos**

 **con cariño Frany :)**


End file.
